videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution
Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution is a crossover fighting game, the third installment in the Cartoon Network Smash Bros. series, and the direct sequel to Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Melee that was distributed by Cartoon Network Interactive, published by Warner Bros. Interactive and developed by High Voltage Software for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 systems, Sensory Sweep Studios for the Nintendo DS system and Vicious Cycle Software for the PlayStation Portable system. The game's development began in October 2006 with a creative team that included members from several Warner Bros. and third-party development teams. After delays due to development problems, the game was released worldwide in 2008. Playable Characters Veterans * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Dexter * Monkey* * Dee Dee * Major Glory * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles* * Buttercup* * Mojo Jojo * The Eds * Kevin * Cow and Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Mike * Courage* * Space Ghost* * Sheep * Robot Jones * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 4 * Samurai Jack * Aku* * Hector Con Carne* * Grim* * Billy and Mandy * Moxy* Newcomers * Mallow the Squirrel * Serena the Fox * Koriand'r the Mouse * Garfield the Tiger * Brock the Gorilla * Mac and Bloo * Goo* * Otto Osoworth * Ami and Yumi * Julie* * MEGAS* * Lazlo * Ben Tennyson (Alien Force form) * Kevin Leven * Young Ben* * Vilgax* * Juniper Lee * Omi * Kimiko* * Jack Spicer* * Clover (Totally Spies) * Sam (Totally Spies) * Alex (Totally Spies) * Britney* (Totally Spies) * Mandy* (Totally Spies) * Nergal * Nergal Jr.* * Robin (Teen Titans) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Slade* * Adam & Jake * Rodney J. Squirrel * Sunny Bridge* * Lizzie Devine* * Numbuh 3 * HIM * Bill & Aldo* * Edward* (Camp Lazlo) * Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Bull Sharkowski* * Father* * Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) * Chowder and Kimchi * Golly Gopher * Dolly Gopher* * TOM* * Robotboy* * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo * George* (George of the Jungle 2007) Third-Party * Wonder Woman* * Naruto* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Tropiciana Plaza (Adrien Sunshine)* * Foster's Main Hall (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * New York City (Justice League)* * Academy (Naruto)* * Battlefield (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution) * Final Destination (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution) MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Smash Ball (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution) * Assist Trophies (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Kiawe the Cat * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Terra (Teen Titans) * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Alfred E. Neuman MORE COMING SOON! Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket * Dyno Boss * Master TV * Crazy TV Story Mode * Omnizot * False Marinette the Cat/Dee Dee/Bubbles * False Rodney J. Squirrel * Dynamo * False Starfire * False Clover * Kraab * Racatan * Tabuu (Final Boss) Story Mode * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution/Subspace Emissary Unlockables * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Characters * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Stages * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Trophies Gameplay Group Solo Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution/Subspace Emissary Plot Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Advance Games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:DC Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:Naruto Category:Video games developed in Canada